Everything You Want
by The GirlieGyarados
Summary: Ashes to ashes, Dust unto dust; Life is hard, but live we must. Story of a Charmander.


Everything You Want  
***  
  
A/N: First of all, I'd like to say that whilst this story is about a Charmander, it is NOT the Charmander of the TV show's Damien. And I specified 'TV Show' because in the manga Damien is actually a sweet if scatterbrained trainer, and not an abusive bastard, and it gets rather tiring to hear everyone talk about that bastard Damien all the time.  
  
A/N: This is a songfic set to the tune of Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want". (songfic doesn'tstart till next chapter) It's about an abandoned Charmander, the starter Pokemon of your typical trainer-that is, well-meaning but totally ruthless, who does not believe pokemon can feel pain. Like usual, I extrapolate on how pokemon are raised before they are given to their trainers, because it's just the way I am. The story starts when it's still in it's egg, so...yeah.   
  
Warning: If you can't take the concept of predation and pokemon as sexual beings, then...you go BaiBai!!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon? Me? I don't even own myself, how do I own pokemon?  
***  
  
In the egg, it was silent.  
  
However, outside, there was a cacophony of sound.  
  
The Charmeleon bellowed, the Charizard thrashed and beat its wings wildly, trying to drive off the humans. They were all around, their scent filled the salamanders' nostrils. The Charmeleon crouched protectively over her clutch of eggs, screaming in rage and laying about with her flametipped tail. The older Charizard, he had given up with the flames and was resorting to beating the humans with his wings. This Charizard was quite a bit older than his current Charmeleon mate; he had killed some humans before. He knew that when humans were hit with flame, that they would catch flame and burn, and that that would soon be the end of them. But these humans weren't burning. These humans didn't even flinch at the heat he and his partner threw about, radiated, even. That was a bad sign.  
  
As I had said before, the older Charizard was wise, He'd seen humans before, he'd seen human weapons, like guns and nets, pepper spray, and their clubs. He'd never really feared any of those.  
  
But when he saw the short stick, the short stick with two tiny metal prongs at the end, he behaved wisely.  
  
He spread his wings wider and hauled tail out of that place.  
  
"CHAAAAAAAAOOOOOOORRR!"  
  
The Charmeleon's anguished pleading followed the Charizard, but he was old and wise. It had been a fool thing for him to mate with the red Charmeleon. Even though she had survived the rituals of Charizard mating, she was still weak, she had still given only three eggs. It had been of waste of the Charizard's time to mate with her. All he could do now would be to call, to call and still hope that there was, somewhere, a receptive female Charizard, unlikely as that was.  
  
Down at the surface however, the little big Charmeleon had lost the fight. As she cried for her current mate to return to her, she overlooked the danger of the stubby stick with the metal prongs. It jabbed into her neck as she called out again. Blue-white electricity ran over the Charmeleon as her cries diminished to a choking, desperate sound, finally silencing as she fell from her nest, tumbling down, down, down the rocks.  
  
As the humans, who had been wearing heat- and fire-proof suits, examined the nest, they failed to notice the injured Charmeleon dozens of feet below; out of sight and out of mind, of course. They failed to notice just how much juice they'd put into it; it wouldn't be able to move for about an hour, and it wouldn't have restored itself to good energy for at least a week.  
  
However, this fact was _not_ lost on the Golduck hanging from a tree limb, a bare fifteen feet away.  
  
He dropped to the ground and advanced to the Charmeleon. The mating season for Golduck and Psyduck started a few months before that of the salamander pokemon. While they sat on their eggs, the platypus pokemon were up and about, looking for food for the 'ducklings.   
  
The Charmeleon opened her eyes, just to see the Golduck's brown eyes staring intently at her. She puffed up and hardened her true-blue eyes, in an attempt to scare off the platypus almost four times her weight. She spat a burst of flame at the Golduck's eyes, hoping to drive him away.  
  
The Golduck did draw back, but only for a second. He blinked and eyed the Charmeleon critically. He had seen the female salamander take the fall from her nest and had seen her mate abandon her. He did not know what role the humans played in all this, but it didn't matter. What mattered were the cries of infant Psyduck that needed food, and the presence of a weakened Charmeleon who could be that food.  
  
The Charmeleon puffed up even more, trying to look bigger, tougher. She again hardened her gaze upon the Golduck, and started to spit out fire in a threatening manner, desperately trying to fight off the effects of her shock, succeeding partially as she began to lash her tail slowly, trying to heat the air to a point the Golduck could not stand.  
  
But her attempts came too late. The Golduck, he had decided. Ignoring the spat fire, one of his large, dextrous 'hands' reached out, slowly, almost mockingly, following the movements of the salamander's tail, until finally grabbing it one third from the end. The platypus acted quickly, not wanting Charmeleon life-fire in his eyes, and stuffed the flame in his mouth, the life-flame extinguishing in the moist depths of the water monster's throat.  
  
The Golduck relinquished the tail and rose from his sitting position. He took the almost-dead Salamander by the neck and, rearing on his front feet so as not to drag the body on the ground, made back towards the nest. There, in the bulrushes, he would take over watching the 'ducklings from his mate as he took his turn to hunt. After, of course, helping her tear the young Charmeleon mother into manageable pieces for their precious young.  
  
Survival of the fittest? No, survival of the most ruthless.  
***  
Okay, that was just the prologue, so I'm not exactly expecting rave reviews. If you are wondering, I use the size chart from the online Pokedex at www.pokemon.com to determine size and proportion between humans and pokemon, so, if you think I screwed up, check there first. Well, please, review, and goodbye! 


End file.
